O Que Eu Também Não Entendo
by Mione Ootori
Summary: Um dia, Bones iria matá-lo. Ele sabia disso. Mas, ainda assim, ele não viu quando o momento chegou.


**Título: O Que Eu Também Não Entendo  
Autor: Yasmin  
Categoria: Friendship/ Humor / Romance  
Advertências: Spoiler, pelo menos, até a terceira temporada.  
Classificação: PG-13 (T)  
Capítulos: 1 (one shot)  
Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No**

**Resumo: **Um dia, Bones iria matá-lo. Ele sabia disso. Mas, ainda assim, ele não viu quando o momento chegou.

* * *

Sweets sorriu suavemente apreciando o choque dos seus pacientes. Era simplesmente... interessante. – Então... quem começa? Doutora Brennan?

Brennan fitou o psicólogo com os olhos em branco, sem expressão. Sweets poderia dizer, no entanto, que a mulher estava se preparando para uma guerra. Ela não o desapontou. Dando de ombros, Brennan retrucou: – Eu não entendo porque ainda insiste em ser sexista, Sweets – era um tom zombeteiro.

-Eu não... – O jovem suspirou, por mais que ele não quisesse ser manipulado por ela, ele sentia-se obrigado a se justificar. Ele não estava sendo sexista, era apenas uma questão de cortesia.

-Vamos lá, Bones. Será divertido – estranhamente, Booth estava animado _demais_ com aquela infantilidade.

Por mais irracional que fosse, ela se sentia ofendida – talvez mais, até traída – por Booth não compartilhar sua opinião e ir contra Sweets, apenas pelo prazer – realmente, realmente infantil, ela não negava – de atormentá-lo.

-Bem, se você acha divertido por que não começa? – ela cruzou os braços.

E Booth suspirou sob a forma graciosa que Bones cruzava os braços sobre o peito de forma defensiva e erguia o queixo desafiante. – Tudo bem.

Booth calmamente retirou seu bloco de notas do bolso de seu terno e o folheou por um instante antes de clarear a voz e dar início a sua lista.

* * *

-- _Uma semana atrás -- _

Brennan estava frustrada observando seu bloco de papel, ainda em branco. O que, basta dizer, era surpreendente. Ela ponderando por que deveria fazer aquilo, já que havia decidido que era uma coisa estúpida. E Booth concordara.

Ela lançou um olhar de esgueira para o parceiro que parecia distraído escrevendo e escrevendo em seu próprio bloquinho de notas. Brennan franziu o cenho. Bem, ele parecia satisfeito agora.

Na última sessão que tiveram com Sweets, o _rapazinho_ os considerara muito evasivos e, para puni-los – Booth tinha certeza disso –, deu a cada um, um bloco de notas simples onde eles deveria apontar "coisas" sobre o outro. O que inferno ele queria dizer com isso?

Sweets "supostamente" estava "sentindo" – Brennan não pode mais que conter uma risada de escárnio quanto a isso – uma "pequena onda" de hostilidade sendo intercambiada entre os parceiros. Obviamente, Sweets não sabia de nada.

Brennan lançou um olhar desafiante para o bloco de notas e segurou com firmeza a caneta sobre ele. Ela podia fazer isso. Uma criança de cinco anos poderia enumerar as coisas que não gostava, pelo amor de Deus!

_1. Eu não gosto _

Momentos depois, ela estava satisfeita com sua lista. E ela considerou que, a partir do momento que você realmente começa a escrever, as idéias e lembranças simplesmente... aparecem para você.

* * *

-Bones não gosta de ser tocada – ela assentiu. – E ela é incrivelmente teimosa. Deus, as vezes eu simplesmente não posso estar ao lado dela sem pensar em enganá-la – ele riu. – E, ainda assim, ela sempre me faz rir. E eu sempre quero estar ao seu lado – ele fez uma pausa. - Eu me pergunto como alguém pode ser um gênio e não entender absolutamente nada de cultura Pop. Mas ela está melhorando.

Ele lançou um olhar encorajador para Brennan, e ela suspirou e virou os olhos antes de olhar, muito a contra-gosto, para seu bloco:  
-Eu não gosto quando Booth me chama por 'Bones'.

-Jesus, Bones, você não pode mentir nessas coisas – o homem retrucou voltando-se para ela, antes de buscar um olhar de confirmação de Sweets.

-O quê? - ela franziu o cenho. – Mas eu não estou. Eu não – Booth ergueu a sobrancelha. - Booth, eu não gosto – ela parecia ligeiramente ofendida.

-Bones é uma péssima mentirosa – Booth acrescentou, apontando para seu próprio bloco de notas. Como se indicando que estava escrito ali.

-Você é uma criatura arrogante, mas eu não repito isso.

Ele riu ironicamente. – Claro.

Ela o ignorou, voltando ao seu bloquinho. – Booth tem sérios problemas no que diz respeito a sexo. Eu não entendo porque ele não pode falar comigo sobre isso. É um tabu absoluto em nossa parceria. Ele...

-Eu não tenho sérios problemas quando a "isso".

-Você nem consegue falar a palavra, Booth – ela zombou.

Booth estreitou os olhos. – Eu só acho que sexo – ele lhe lançou um olhar. - Não é para ser discutido da forma que você faz, como se não fosse nada. E eu realmente não preciso saber dos seus feitos sexuais, Bones. Pelo amor de Deus! – ele ergueu os braços.

Ela virou os olhos. – Você é um romântico. Sexo é apenas uma forma de satisfação que utilizamos quan-

-Não me venha com esse papo antropológico, Bones!

Sweets observou meio exasperado, meio fascinado como, ao momento, eles o haviam ignorado completamente. Observou quase divertido como eles estavam dispostos no sofá agora, um de fronte para o outro, rebatendo cada comentário feito.

Brennan tornou ao seu bloco. – Booth é um homem muito corajoso – ele sorriu. – E igualmente _irritante_ – ela acrescentou erguendo a sobrancelha, fitando-o diretamente para ver sua reação. Sweets também se voltou para o homem mais velho.

-Você vai me matar, Bones. Um dia, eu sei, você vai acabar me matando – Booth disse divertido, meneando a cabeça negativamente, uma de suas mãos indo instintivamente para a coxa dela. – Bones é a criatura mais independente que eu conheço.

-Obrigada.

-Não é exatamente um elogio...

Ela o ignorou novamente: - Eu o odeio quando ele usa seu sorriso charmoso em mim. Mas eu odeio ainda mais ter a certeza de que ele vai me abraçar quando estou com medo.

-Hey, Bones, é o que os parceiros fazem, hm – ele retirou a mão da perna dela e estendeu o punho, para que ela chocasse com o seu. Ela o fez. – Essa é minha garota.

-Eu odeio quando ele diz 'minha garota' ou 'my Bones', porque eu não sou sua posse – ela estava observando seu bloco de notas. Mas ela riu quando Booth a cutucou (hei Bones, o que eu disse sobre mentir?) enquanto tentava afastar as mãos dele. – Booth! Não, pare!

-Não pare? – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

-Booth!

Sweets tinha os olhos como pratos observando a definitivamente incomum cena que se armava a sua frente. Aquilo não tinha nada da sutileza que eles costumavam ter, do cuidado, nada da linha precisa traçada com zelo para não ser ultrapassada. Deus, havia criado monstros.

-Eu não sou sua posse, Booth. Esse tipo de comentário é machista e depreciativo, eu não--

-Eu não me importo em ser 'seu garoto' ou 'seu agente especial' – ele a interrompeu divertido.

Ela estapeou uma das mãos dele, rindo da expressão que ele fazia. – Cala a boca.

-Então... vocês são um casal? – Sweets só não podia conter a curiosidade.

Se uma bomba tivesse explodido atrás deles, teria feito menos estrago.

-O que? – Booth o ficou confuso. Brennan parecia, no mínimo, chocada.

-Por que está dizendo algo assim, Sweets?

-Vamos lá, Bones – Booth virou os olhos. - Ele tem 12 anos. Se eu toco você, ou você me toca, ele fica vermelho.

Brennan lançou um olhar gelado para o jovem. – Você sabe que nós temos essa metafórica linha estúpida entre nós. Por que ainda faz esse tipo de pergunta tola?

-Talvez porque eu não entenda "a linha" – Sweets, para seu crédito, recrutou calmamente. Deus, ele poderia tirar uma foto de Booth nesse momento: imóvel, observando sua frustrada _parceira_, em choque. Aquilo era como um presente de natal antecipado para _um menino de 12 anos_. Mas ainda assim ele forçou uma expressão compenetrada e não deixou escapar o largo sorriso que coçava em sua boca pra se libertar.

-Bem, nem mesmo eu a entendo. E eu sou um gênio – ela retrucou com sua natural arrogância. – Eu realmente nunca entendi porque não posso ter sexo com Booth. Ele é um espécime muito atraente. E eu sei que ele é atraído por mim – ela ponderou. – Há tensão sexual, entende? Às vezes eu não posso respirar. Literalmente. Não estou acostumada a frustração sexual, e meu corpo (...)

Choque? Risque isso. Enquanto a doutora Brennan continuava com seu discurso sobre "redução da tensão sexual", o agente Booth estava hiperventilando. Sweets não era um sádico, mas, inferno, ele estava adorando ver o "circo pegar fogo".

-Bones...

A mulher o encarou. E entendeu errado o olhar do amigo. – Oh, Booth, não se preocupe, eu também sou atraída por você. Como macho alfa, você tem um grau apelativo muito forte sobre mim – ela considerou por um instante. – Na verdade, eu tenho certeza que sexo com você pode ser altamente gratificante.

-_Oh meu Deus_, Bones!

-O que foi?

Sweets meneou a cabeça, Brennan luziu completa e irremediavelmente confusa. Olhando de Booth para ele e novamente para Booth com uma inocência que não tinha como ser fingida.

-Não fale.

-Mas eu...

-_Pare._

Brennan finalmente manteve o olhar sobre Booth, perplexa. Ele estava furioso com ela, seus olhos cor de chocolate ainda mais escuros e se ela não o conhecesse, teria recuado. Mas ela o conhecia há anos.  
E por mais raiva que ele pudesse estar passando naquele olhar. Ela sentiu seu corpo reagir de forma diferente, ela não queria recusar, ela queria tocá-lo, queria provocá-lo apenas para deixá-lo mais e mais enfurecido, apenas para que ele saltasse sobre ela, como definitivamente era o que estava prometendo fazer.

Ela lhe ofereceu uma risada rouca: - _Ou o que, Booth? Você vai me tocar? _

Sweets já havia desistido de se surpreender com Brennan, ela poderia ir de um extremo a outro com uma velocidade assustadora.

-Temperance – outro aviso.

Brennan tinha os olhos estreitos, um sorriso pequeno e predatório nos lábios e, o que quer que fosse dizer, Sweets decidiu que não deveria estar ali para ver as consequências. Não que ele _pudesse_ se mover ao momento.

Por sorte, o celular (que não deveria estar ligado, Lance recordou) de Brennan tocou.  
– Brennan – Ela ouviu atentamente a outra pessoa na linha e depois de retrucar um "ok", desligou. – Tenho de voltar ao laboratório – ela comunicou Sweets e se afastou, em busca de seu sobretudo. E apenas se voltou quando tinha a mão na maçaneta. – E Booth... – esperou que a encarasse. - Nós tornaremos a esse assunto. Eu prometo.

**Fim**

* * *

**N/a:** Então... Minha primeira fic do universo 'Bones' (meu novo vicio) e eu realmente não sei como tive coragem de postá-la, ela está estranha. Sinto como se estivesse tão OOC. E ela não está betada (pra variar). Enfim. Espero que tenham curtido.


End file.
